Magical Melodious Moments
by jennyelf
Summary: Written for SIYE's Baby It's Cold Outside Challenge. Harry wants to have a Valentine's Day with Ginny to remember, but what happens when George and Ron decide to prank the couple?


Harry Potter ran his left hand through his hair and tried to make sure that he had remembered everything that was on his to-do list before he could bring Gin here for their very special date. Somebody was spreading rumours that he was planning on breaking up with his girlfriend of seven months, Ginny Weasley. Personally he suspected Romilda Vane as she had been trying to come between Harry and Ginny since Harry had returned to complete his seventh year with Ginny, but he had no proof that Vane was the source of the rumours. Harry knew that if this had happened during his sixth year when Harry and Ginny had dated, Ginny would have just laughed at the rumours. However, since he had left Ginny behind in his search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, every so often he could see her fear of his leaving her again cloud her eyes.

In an effort to reassure Ginny that he was never leaving her again, he was planning a special Valentine's Day celebration for just the two of them in the Shrieking Shack as it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry knew that no one would disturb them inside the Shack. He had spent the last two hours transfiguring the inside of the shack to be a more comfortable setting for their date tomorrow. Now the room where he and Hermione had first emerged from the tunnel to the Shack had been completely redone. Harry had cleaned up the stains as well as all the dust. He transfigured the walls to be a beautiful red and gold, much like the Gryffindor common room. All the furniture in the room had been repaired. A table for two had been set up in the middle of the room. A fire was now roaring in the fireplace that Harry had conjured for setting the mood.

Harry stood looking around the room, trying to figure out why he felt like he was forgetting something. He started humming in an effort to jog his memory. When he realized what he was forgetting, he wanted to pound his head against the wall. 'How could I forget how much I want to dance with her. I forgot the wizard wireless. ' As Harry thought about this, he muttered to himself, "Why was I humming as if I knew..." He shook his head at the fact that sometimes his subconscious knew so much more than he did. Quickly, he conjured up a wireless and left it on the mantel for the date. With a final glance, Harry thought that everything at the Shack was ready. Now it was just a matter of the implementation of the rest of the plan. Harry quickly left the Shack and set some wards around it so no one could get in to destroy his handiwork.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harry, Ron and George were at the Weasley Wizard Wheeze's Hogsmeade branch for the weekend. They spotted Harry striding through the street towards the Three Broomsticks.

"How dare he not even come into the shop! I don't care if he is head boy or not. He still should check up on his investment," George exclaimed.

"Well, what are we going to do about it, George?" Ron asked.

"I say that we follow him and find out what he is up to, especially if it has something to do with our sister." As Harry went into the Three Broomsticks, Ron and George snuck in behind him, making sure to stick to the shadows. Madame Rosmerta was more than willing to supply Harry with Butterbeer and the food for his date. After setting up a time to pick up his supplies, he rushed out of the Three Broomsticks without a glance around and completely missed seeing Ron and George. The Weasley brothers knew then that something major was afoot and hurried after their friend and investor. Harry went to the local jewelry shop. Ducking inside quickly, Harry started wandering around the store looking for the perfect gift for Ginny. Harry had found it- the perfect gift for Ginny- an engagement ring. When Ron and George saw what Harry purchased, they made a mad dash for their store to plan.

"Well, did you see what I saw?" George queried.

"It looked like Harry was buying a ring. Maybe for our dear sister? Hmmm. I sense a prank coming." Ron watched his brother's face as George began plotting.

"I think we need some Magical Melodious Moments potion." George said with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no. Not that! Do you really think so, George?"

"Absolutely! We'll make sure that whenever they go to kiss, they will just burst into song."

"Well, how are we going to get the potion in them?" Ron asked. George proceeded to explain his plan to Ron.

* * *

Harry awoke at seven am on Sunday, February 14. Looking at the time, he decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. At eight o'clock, he proceeded down to the common room to wait for Ginny. Harry sat on the couch facing the fire. Suddenly, hands covered his eyes.  
"Guess who?"

"Well, since it is a female voice…. Must be Hermione, but I thought she was with Ron this weekend. Hmm. Luna? No wait, she wouldn't be in the Gryffindor common room. Hmm… Must be my wonderful girlfriend."

"Are you sure?" Ginny wondered.

"Definitely my amazing girlfriend. She has the most incredible hands," Harry replied.

"Oh really? Happy Valentine's Day!" Ginny said, coming around to sit on Harry's lap. She gave him a quick kiss. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Certainly, milady. After you," Harry stated, holding out his arm for Ginny. They proceeded down to the Great Hall. Once there, they ate breakfast when owls came streaming in. A school owl delivered to Ginny a bouquet of red roses with strings of ivy.

Hermione, who had just joined them for breakfast before she headed out to see Ron, told Ginny, "Do you realize what that means Ginny? Red roses means passionate romantic love and the ivy means fidelity. Wow! Harry, I didn't realize that you were such a romantic!"

Harry started to blush and quickly ducked his head. Ginny grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Don't be embarrassed, Harry! I love the flowers. I love you!"

"Well, the day has just begun and I have many more surprises for you."

Harry and Ginny spent the day together. They wandered around the lake for a while, holding hands. Along this trip, Harry surprised Ginny with some chocolates from Honeydukes. Harry told Ginny that he still had more surprises for her. When it was time for Harry to go pick up the supplies from Hogsmeade, Harry said, "Ginny, I have to go finish up getting the remaining surprises ready. However, there is another surprise for you that is on your bed. Why don't you go take a look?"

Ginny gave Harry a kiss. "Just to hold me until later," she said with a soft smile. She turned and ran up the stairs. About halfway up, she turned around to see Harry still standing there, looking gobsmacked. She blew him a kiss and mouthed I love you to him. He startled as if he had been woken from a dream and blew her a kiss back. Then he left.

Ginny continued to her dorm room. Once there, she threw herself down on her bed. Looking beside her, she saw a large white box with a bow and a card on it. She opened the card.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_Please accept these gifts and feel free to use them immediately. The smaller gift was my mother's. I hope you will accept it as I know that she would want you to have it now. I will be back within the hour to spend the rest of the day with you. Wait for me here please._

_Yours always,_

_Harry_

Ginny opened the box to reveal beautiful emerald green dress robes. Lying in the middle of the dress was a heart-shaped locket necklace. On the front of the heart was a picture of a lily with a ruby center. Inside the locket was a picture of Harry as a baby. Gasping at the sight of Harry as an infant, Ginny gathered the locket close to her heart and whispered "Oh Harry…" She couldn't believe that he had given something so precious to her.

Quickly Ginny dressed in the robes. She put the locket in her small bag that she would carry her wand in as she wanted to have Harry put the necklace on her. Stepping over to the mirror, she placed a curling charm on her hair which put her hair into curls down her back. Ginny saw no need to put her hair up as Harry loved to run his fingers through her hair. Now she just had to figure out what to do to keep her occupied until Harry got back. Ginny went down to the common room to wait.

* * *

Harry sped out of the castle and into Hogsmeade. He raced to the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta had kept her word and had everything ready for the dinner. Quickly paying for the items, Harry grabbed the picnic basket as well as the butterbeers. As he was leaving, he spotted George and Ron in a booth. Not stopping to say anything, he went to the Shrieking Shack to set up everything. After the set up was complete, he raced back to the Gryffindor common room to get his date.

George and Ron laughed heartily as Harry sped out of the Three Broomsticks.

"They'll never know what hit them," George stated.

"What I wouldn't give to see their faces when the potion takes hold. Harry will kill us if he figures out that he gave them Magical Melodious Moments potion to make them burst into song whenever they try to kiss," Ron said.

As Harry stepped through the portrait hole, Ginny stood up and gathered her cloak and bag. Harry stopped just inside the room. His mouth dropped open.

"Flies, Harry," Ginny said as she walked over to join her boyfriend.

"Gin, I have never seen you look more beautiful, " Harry said reverently. "How did I get to be so lucky? I have a date with the most beautiful witch in the world."

"Well, the most beautiful witch of the world is hungry. So where are we going for dinner? The Great Hall?"

"Oh no, milady. I have something much better planned than that. But it is a surprise."

"But Harry, please!! Can't you just tell me this one? Come on. I'll make it worth your while later."

"No. I am not telling. But let's go." Harry led Ginny out of the common room and down to the front doors. After slipping out the doors, Harry grabbed the broom that he had stored by the front doors that had been hidden with a Disillusionment charm.

"Milady, your broom awaits."

"Harry, how am I supposed to ride on a broom with these dress robes?" Ginny questioned.

"Like this." Harry mounted the broom and then swept Ginny into his arms, so that she was sitting sideways on his broom in front of him.

"Oh. You know I think I will like flying like this," Ginny said as she snuggled into Harry's chest. Harry just grinned at her and took off towards the Shrieking Shack. As they started flying, snow began to fall.

"Harry, look. Isn't it beautiful? I love snow." Ginny threw her head back and stuck out her tongue trying to catch snowflakes. They flew past the Whomping Willow but not close enough for it to try to attack them. The willow was already flailing about due to the snow.

"The willow must not like snow very much," Ginny said laughingly. "So the Shrieking Shack, eh? What have you got planned in that dirty old place?"

"Just wait and see."

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the shack, Harry covered Ginny's eyes and lead her into the room he had prepared for her date. He uncovered her eyes.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed. "It's beautiful." There were candles set up all around the room as well as bouquets of roses and lilies. She spun around the middle of the room just taking in everything.

"It's not even close to how beautiful you are in the candlelight, Gin." Ginny just blushed as she moved closer to Harry to give him a kiss.

"Thank you for this day and all these surprises. It has been one of the best days of my life," Ginny said as she gently kissed Harry.

"The surprises are not over yet." Harry lead Ginny to the table and revealed her favorite meal from Hogwarts. Kreacher had helped him get the food to the shack after Harry picked up the other supplies from Madame Rosmerta. Harry and Ginny had a lovely candlelit dinner. After dinner, Harry turned the wireless on with his wand. "If you ever change your mind, about leaving… leaving me behind," came from the wireless. Harry quickly changed the station until he found one playing Muggle love songs. As the song "I Could Not Ask For More" by Edwin McCain came on, Harry asked Ginny to dance. Together they moved as one revolving around the room in each other's arms.

"I love you, you know," Harry whispered to her. "This song is so true. I could not ask for more than this time with you, every prayer has been answered and every dream has come true."

"I love you too Harry. Oh, this evening has been perfect." Harry and Ginny leaned closer to one another, ready for a kiss when Ginny whirled away from Harry and burst into song.

_We really can't stay (but Ginny, it's cold outside)._

_We've got to go back today (but, Ginny, it's cold outside)._

"Harry, you know I don't want to leave but people will just be spreading more rumors about us," Ginny said able to stop singing long enough to say this.

"So, who cares what they say? This evening is supposed to be just about us." Harry leaned in to try to kiss her again. But again, Ginny burst into song.

_This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in… )._

_So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.)_

"I've never had a better night, Harry. But we've got to get back," Ginny pleaded with Harry as she knew her parents would not like it if Ron told them that she stayed out all night with Harry.

"Ginny, I just love being with you. Is that so very wrong? Besides, I am not done with the surprises for you yet." Again, Harry tried to kiss Ginny. Again, Ginny burst into song with Harry following her lead.

_Hermione will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)_

_And Ron will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)_

"Well, you would think his attention would be on Hermione more now that they are together," Harry said.

"You know how he is about me, the overprotective git."

"Yes, I know how he is. But he is not here now, is he?" This time, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny in an effort to hold her to him so he would actually get to kiss her. But alas, she ducked out of his arms singing.

_So really we'd better scurry (Ginny, please don't hurry)_

_Well, maybe just a Butterbeer more (put some music on while I pour)._

Harry poured them both another Butterbeer. They cuddled on the couch, but when they would try to kiss, they would burst into song again.

_George might think (but, Ginny, it's bad out there)_

_Say, what's in this drink? (no brooms to be had out there)._

"Harry, where did you get the butterbeers?" Ginny asked when they finally stopped singing.

"Madam Rosmerta, of course. Where else?"

"I smell the handiwork of George. But how did he know?"

"I forgot to mention one little thing…"

"Harry…" Ginny said warningly. In an effort to distract Ginny, Harry attempted once again to kiss her.

_I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)_

_To break this spell (I'll take your cloak, your robes looks swell)._

"George and Ron saw me while I was in Hogsmeade getting things for this date," Harry said blushing. "You see, he saw me in the…" Harry broke off what he was saying. Harry thought he knew what Ron and George had done, but he wanted to test it again. He tried once more to kiss Ginny.

_I ought to say no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)._

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense of hurtin' my pride?)_

"My parents will know that at least I tried to get us to go back to the dorm. Now what do you think George and Ron did?"

"I think that they gave us something that makes us sing whenever we try to kiss. Haven't you noticed that we only sing if we try to kiss?" Ginny decided to test the theory and tried to kiss Harry.

_We really can't stay (Oh, Ginny, don't hold out)._

_Ah but it's cold outside (Ginny, it's cold outside)_

_We simply must go (but, Ginny, it's cold outside)_

Harry walked over to the window. "Gin, have you noticed how bad it is getting out there? I mean, how are we going to get back? It is really bad out there. I don't want you getting hurt because we can't see to fly back. Why don't we stay the night here? I can transfigure the bed upstairs."

"Oh, so that is your plan? I get it now, Potter," Ginny's eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"No, no Gin. I wasn't intimating that at all." Harry's eyes grew large as he tried to backpedal his foot out of his mouth.

"Oh, so I am not desirable, eh?"

"Yes, yes, you are very desirable. Okay, I think I will shut up now," Harry sputtered. Harry leaned over to try to kiss Ginny when she burst into song again.

_The answer is no (but Ginny, it's cold outside)._

_The welcome has been (how lucky that you dropped in)_

_So nice and warm (look out the window at that storm)._

"Ginny, that is not what I meant. Oh, I am screwing this all up." Harry looked towards the ceiling as if to find help in resolving this and apparently decided to make Ginny burst into song again as he tried to kiss her.

_McGonagall will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious)_

_Hagrid will be there at the door (look at the snow on the shore)_

Instead of trying to get his foot out of his mouth this time, Harry just swept Ginny into his arms for a hug. Of course, the hug lasted only a few seconds before Ginny started singing again.

_Filch's mind really is vicious (gosh, your lips look so delicious)_

_Well, maybe just a treacle tart more (never such a blizzard before)_

Ginny decided to forgive Harry's blunder and eat some more treacle tart, especially as Kreacher had made it especially for them. So Ginny ate treacle tart and cuddled with Harry some more.

_We got to get back to the dorm (but, Ginny, we'd freeze out there)_

_Say, lend me your cloak (it's up to your knees out there)_

_You've been really grand (I'm thrilled when you touch my hand)._

"But, Ginny, I still have another surprise for you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh, this is not how I wanted to do this," Harry muttered under his breath. "George better watch his back because if this doesn't work out, I am so going to kill him."

"Why are you going to kill George?" Ginny asked as she overheard the last bit.

"For spoiling the last surprise." Harry tried once again to sweep Ginny into his arms for a kiss when she burst into song again.

_Why don't you see (how can you do this thing to me?)_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)_

_At least there will be plenty implied (if you caught pneumonia and died)_

_We really can't stay (get over that hold-out)_

Finally, Harry decided to throw caution to the wind and got down on one knee. He pulled out a ring box and looked at Ginny.

"Harry…" Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked very calmly, yet tentatively as he flicked open the jewelry box in his hand.

Ginny just looked at him shocked with her eyes wide. She had never thought that he would propose before they were out of school. Then she realized that Harry was holding his breath waiting for her answer.

"Yes!" she screamed. Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger. This time when they went to kiss, there was no stopping them. Apparently the charm had worn off . After they finally broke for air, Harry and Ginny noticed that the wireless was finishing the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside."

_Ah, but it's cold outside (ah, but it's cold outside)…_

_Where could we be going?_

_When the wind is blowing,_

_And it's cold outside?_

_Harry (Ginny) it's cold, cold outside._

"You know, my Mum always did say that there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm. Boy, Harry, you have charm in spades. Now, since the storm is so bad, how about conjuring up two beds? That way if someone comes to find us tomorrow, they will see two beds."

Harry looked at his fiancée with a puppy dog look.

"Harry, did I say that we were going to use both beds or just that there would be two beds?"  


* * *

The next weekend found Harry coming down the steps from the dorm into the common room. As he entered the room, he saw Ginny hit Ron in the back of the head.

"Oy! What was that for, Ginny?" Ron queried.

"I know that you were working with George last weekend…" Ginny growled with her hand on her wand.

Harry decided to save his best mate from the embarrassment of the Bat-Bogey Hex. "Hit him, Ginny, one more time for me please!"

After Ginny hit Ron again, Ron asked, grinning "So Harry, how was your Valentine's night?"

Harry's smile just spread across his face. "Oh, you know, there was dancing, and singing, and moving to the grooving."

Ron just sputtered, "What?"

A/N: This was written for the SIYE's Baby It's Cold Outside Challenge back in February. I don't own the song I Could Not Ask For More. It was the song that I first danced with my husband at our reception.


End file.
